Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera arranged to be driven by a motor incorporated in the camera.
Description of the Related Art
The conventionally known single-lens reflex cameras include a film pre-winding type camera arranged to wind up the film within the camera before the film is used for shooting. The conventional film pre-winding type cameras, however, have presented a problem in terms of operability as they are not arranged to be of the kind having a motor drive incorporated therein.
Meanwhile, as a result of recent progress in efforts to fully automate single-lens reflex cameras, there have been proposed single-lens reflex cameras of the kind arranged not only to have a built-in motor drive but also to have a mirror operated by means of an electric motor. For example, a single-lens reflex camera of that kind has been disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 139,844 filed on Dec. 29, 1987. However, in order to have all the actions of a single-lens reflex camera by means of motors, the camera must be provided with many motors. Besides the motors, it also requires many power transistors and other expensive elements. Therefore, it much increases the manufacturing cost of the camera.
Further, various film-prewinding type cameras which incorporate motors have been proposed during recent years. For example, a single-lens reflex camera of this kind has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,131.